Pillow Talk
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: What would have happened if things had gone differently when David found Maddie in his bed in When Girls Collide.


_Thank you Sandra for the title! Oh yes these characters are borrowed._

Maddie heard David enter the room waking her from a fitful sleep. She hadn't gotten any sleep the past couple of nights and when she lay down on David's bed she had nodded off. It had been quite a day; quite a night. She couldn't believe that David had slept with her cousin Annie. The pain in her heart had been too much to bear when she saw them together so she had reverted to her usual defenses of anger and scorn. Now she was here in David's bedroom; in his bed. She couldn't believe that she had come here? Why?

When she had walked in on David and her cousin in bed she thought her heart would shatter in two. All her talk, all her rationalizations that she was over David Addison had been destroyed in that instant. The force of her feelings hit her like a freight train! She wasn't over David; not by a long shot! Why hadn't she realized that in the two years he had been itching to get back with her? She had been so stupid and it had blown up in her face.

He had even reached out to her the night he had gone out with her and Annie. When they were dancing he had made a comment that they should do that more often. And what had she said "No, I don't think so." She saw David's face fall but hadn't thought anything of it at the time. After all, that's what they did; he chased she ran. Well now he had caught someone else. Did it have to be her cousin? Part of her thought that David was deliberately using her cousin to hurt her; make her jealous. But another part of her was terrified she had lost him for good; that being with Annie had nothing to do with her. This was a thought she could not bear.

She had decided to come to David's apartment at the spur of the moment. Spontaneously, isn't that what David would have called It.? She had practiced her speech all the way over in the car. She was going to tell him that he was hurting her being with Annie. She was going to tell him she still cared for him. She had so much she wanted to tell him. Was it too late though? Why hadn't she realized she was still in love with him before she found him in the arms of another woman? She had been tortured with images of Annie smiling up into David's green eyes; his hands running over her body; their bodies entangled together. She couldn't get these nightmarish images out of her head and they were slowly driving her crazy! She had to do something; confronting David had seemed a good choice when she wasn't looking into his scowling face.

David was shocked to see Maddie in his bed. His heart had skipped a beat. What was she doing here? And in his bed? David's mind flashed backwards to all the other times Maddie had been in his bed and he felt himself hardening. He quickly pushed those memories out of his mind. She had spent the last 2 years pushing him away; telling him in no uncertain terms that they were through. She had told him that they were pals. He still remembered how he had felt when she let that little tidbit left her mouth. He had tried to be glib but she had really wounded him that time. He lost count of how many times she had hurt him over the past couple of years. The last time was just the other night. She had looked so beautiful; felt so right in his arms. He had made a suggestion they dance together more often and she had shot him down. Again. He felt like he had been sucker punched. So when her cousin had shown interest in him he had gone for it. Why shouldn't Maddie see that another woman found him attractive? That another woman wanted him. And maybe, he admitted to himself, he wanted to hurt her as she had hurt him. Over and over again.

He didn't mean for it to have gone as far as it had. He had never meant to sleep with Annie. She had shown up at the hotel where he was working with Bert. She had been all over him. He hadn't wanted Bert to leave but didn't want to admit it. So Bert left and it happened. Hey, he was a man and she wanted it. Feeble excuse he knew.

He knew it was wrong the minute it was over, He tried to shield Maddie from the dalliance when she had shown up at the hotel with Chinese food but she had practically barged into the room. He would never forget her face. Shocked, hurt. Part of him wanted to take her in his arms and kiss the hurt away; the other part was spitefully glad she had caught him, unfortunately, the spite had taken control of him and he wanted to hurt her. Childish, immature, he realized all this but he hadn't stopped him from sticking the knife in deeper. The things he had said made him cringe in retrospect. Now she was here.

"Hi. I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep. I let myself in. I hope you don't mind?"

'Why would I mind?" David asked. He did not look happy to see her. "What are you doing here? He wanted to know.

"I don't know I'm not sure. I guess I wanted to talk."

Maddie watched as David began undressing and she felt her stomach clench.

"It's very late and I'm very tired he told her" as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. "so if you don't mind."

Maddie tried to ignore David's tone and she averted her eyes from him "David I'm not looking for an argument"

"Good cause I'm not looking for an argument with you." He began unbuckling his pants "I'm very tired and I want to get some sleep."

Maddie stood , "Good I'll say my peace. You listen then I'll go." She told him as he pulled off his pants. "That's all I ask."

"It's a democracy." David told her leaning back on his exercise equipment with a slight smirk. "Shoot." He was wondering what she was going to say. He refused to let her see any expression on his face. He kept his eyes unreadable.

Maddie searched her brain for what she had wanted to say. "David. You and I have been a lot of thing to each other: partners, friends, lovers, enemies.." she sighed and turned away from him " Oh God I rehearsed this all the way in the car and now it sounds so dumb." Maddie put her head in her hands.

David was confused "Let me get this straight, You're not sure why you're here. But you were rehearsing what you were not sure you were going to say when you got here" Why did David have to sound so snide? All Maddie's good intentions flew out the window as she looked at him; sexy as hell with that slight smirk on his face. She wanted to slap that smirk off his face but instead she sat down on his bed looking for something to say that would save her dignity.

'David. I'm worried about Annie." She told him bluntly.

Was she serious? Worried about the cousin? Is this what this was all about? David felt his temper get the best of him. He went to the bed and tried to pull Maddie up by her arm "Ok that's it." She told her his voice full of hatred and scorn. "Get out of here."

Maddie couldn't bear to hear that tone in David's voice and in spite of herself she began to cry. David's anger left him as he saw her tears. Why the hell was she crying? Surely she couldn't feel that deeply about Annie's feelings David felt a glimmer of hope but quickly squashed it. He refused to allow his heart to rule his head. He did want to get the truth out of her though. He needed to hear it. And he thought she needed to say it.

David didn't say anything as he watched Maddie crying in his bed. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to go over and wrap her in his arms but he wouldn't . He couldn't .

Maddie looked over at David staring at her and her temper started to boil over. "I can't believe you are just going to sit there and let me go through this by myself?" she told him. David remembered the last time Maddie had said that to him when she had sneaked here in the middle of the night; and he felt his something he didn't want to feel again. Damn this woman. "Get out of my bed." He told her. He knew he was being cruel but he couldn't stop himself. All the bitterness and anger over the last 2 years was now at the surface threatening to bubble over.

He began to shout. "Are you frigging kidding me? You come over here in the middle of the night cause you are worried about Annie?" he was furious "And what about me? You don't care about my feelings? You never care about my feelings. Go away Maddie. You just can't bear the thought of me with another woman. You don't want me but you don't want anyone else to have me either. That's it right?" He could just throttle her.

Maddie saw the anger in David's eyes but she also saw the hurt. She took the plunge. After all, it couldn't make things between them any worse. The way things stood now she couldn't bear to be in the same room with him. Maddie stared into his angry green eyes.

"You're right." She told him softly; tears in her eyes. "I don't want anyone else to have you."

David could hear her through the rage in his ears. Wait? Where was this going?

He waited; his eyes boring in to hers. She felt dizzy from the look in his eyes.

Maddie shook her head 'I've been stupid for so long. I, I." Maddie got up and started to walk out of the room. 'I'm sorry. I don't know why I came here. I should go."

'Don't go." The words cut to the core of both of them; remembering a time when Maddie had uttered those same words to David.

Maddie turned to face him. "I don't want you to be with Annie." She told him her eyes staring into his.

"Really? Why? He was trying not to let his voice sound sarcastic.

Maddie swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I really don't like the idea of you with any woman." She admitted bravely.

"You don't huh?" Hope once again rose with him. Come on Blondie blonde tell me! I don't want Annie. I never wanted her. It's always been you. "Why do you think that is?" He asked wondering what she would say.

Maddie averted her eyes. She couldn't bear it if she saw pity in his eyes. "Cause I want you for me." She waited for David to say something. Silence. "Well, ok, uh Have a good night." She fell sick inside and wanted to leave before she threw up in his bedroom.

David got up and in two strides blocked her exit. He pulled her to him; she leaned her head against his chest as his fingers tangled in her hair. "I love you Maddie Hayes." He confessed. "I don't know why I still do. But I do"

She looked up at him. "I love you David Addison. Why has it taken me so long to admit this?"

David smiled down on her as his mouth covered hers as he pushed her onto his bed, "Oh God I missed you Maddie." She wanted to ask him about Annie but there would be time after. Right now she was drowning in his kisses. Her heart began to race as she felt his hands on her body burning through her clothes.

David thought he was dreaming as he began to undress Maddie. He slowly peeled off each piece of clothing and he worshipfully gazed at her. He stroked her body slowly, following each touch with soft kisses. "Maddie." He whispered in her ear as his mouth found that spot in the back of her neck, His hands played over her body causing her to moan in pleasure.

"You remembered," she whimpered.

"Every time we were together is burnt into my mind." He kissed that spot. "How could you think I wouldn't remember?"

Maddie couldn't get enough of David as her hands wandered over his body. How could she have thought she was over this man? How? She used her lips and fingers to raise him to a fever pitch. "Oh God Maddie" he moaned as her fingers and tongue trailed languidly over his body. He let out a cry of pleasure as her mouth embraced his hardness.

Before he reached the edge David covered Maddies' body with his own. "I love you Maddie."

'Oh David I love you!" she cried as she guided him into her softness. "Make love to me."

And he did. Twice. They were cuddled together under the covers when they heard David's front door open. Before they knew it Annie was standing in his bedroom with a shocked expression covering her face.

She looked to David and Maddie. "OH! I get it. Sorry." She threw at them.

"Annie wait." David called after her. "I'm sorry!"

They heard the door slam.

Maddie untangled herself from David. He was sorry? Is that what he just told Annie?

"Well, aren't you going to go after her?" she asked him caustically.

Wait, now, what was this? If she says something about a pact or pal he would not be responsible for his actions. And when he told his story to a jury they would surely acquit him. "What are you saying?" he demanded.

"I'm just saying maybe you two have unfinished business." She began to dress.

David pulled off what she had just put on. "No, I have unfinished business with you." He nodded to the door. 'I'm done with her."

"Wow how sensitive we are." She told him acidly.

"Listen Maddie. I never meant to sleep with her."

"Oh she just fell on your dick?" Maddie spat out. She couldn't believe she had said that.

David also looked shocked. 'Would you hear me out? You have to start using your ears instead of your mouth."

"And what do you have to stop using ?"

"Touché." He ran his hands through his hair ."Let me finish, I admit I wanted to use Annie to get a rise out of you." He stopped her before she could open her mouth . "Stop! As I was saying I did plan to use Annie. But I was just going to have you see that another woman could be interested me since all you seemed to do was put me down." He held up his hand. "Ok. Sorry I was wrong."

Maddie remained silent. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what David had to say but she knew she needed to hear it.

"I went to the stake out the other night with Bert. And I planned on staying there with Bert. Then your cousin arrived, Bert left and one thing led to another. It just happened."

"It just happened? That's no excuse."

"Actually I don't think I needed an excuse." His voice had an edge to it. 'You had just about written in stone that you didn't want me. That we were nothing but pals. Sooo."

"Okay I admit I was wrong. And I hate to say this but you were right to use Annie. Seeing you with her nearly killed me. I don't know if I would have ever admitted to myself, to you, how much I loved you if it weren't for your relationship with her."

"It wasn't even a relationship." He told her "It just happened that one time."

Maddie looked at him her blue eyes shooting daggers at him. "And that will be the last time you are EVER are in any other woman's arms but mine. You understand that Addison?"

"As long as I never hear the words pact or pals coming from your luscious lips I have no problem with that." He pushed her down into the mattress "Actually that sounds pretty damn good to me."


End file.
